I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for generating aroma that are attachable to aromatic ornaments such as Christmas tree ornaments, wreaths, bouquets of artificial flowers and other items that are suggestive of having an aroma.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been aroma generators that are activated by heat from electrical current independently of any ornament. There also have been ornaments that are aroma generators. But there are no known aroma generators that are attachable conveniently to a variety of ornaments as taught by this invention.
An ornament that is an aroma generator was taught by the same inventor, David A. Fussell, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,680 granted Aug. 3, 1993. Being itself an ornament, instead of an aroma generator attachable to a variety of ornaments, that invention was limited to the particular ornaments described. It could not be used conveniently and effectively for attachment to, for insertion into or for positioning on a wide variety of ornaments or other objects as taught by this invention. That invention was constructed to provide and was limited to providing both aromatic qualities and particular aesthetic structures in wreath forms. This invention is not limited to use as a component of particular aesthetic structures such as wreaths. Instead, it can be attached to a wide variety of objects which provide aesthetic characteristics separately. A wreath is only one of numerous structures or objects with which this aroma generator can be used conveniently, advantageously and effectively. Consequently, it is distinctly different from the previous Fussell patent cited above.